Love Alone
by chewyvernon
Summary: Rin 2018 Mingyu masih mengingatnya; pertanyaan yang belum terjawab untuk 10 tahun lamanya. Juga perasaan tak mampu diungkapkannya sama sekali. [MEANIE,BXB,YAOI]


**Author: Rin**

 **Title: Love Alone**

 **Genre: Sad, Angst**

 **Rate: T**

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

"Mingyu." Lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang disapa Mingyu itu memutar tubuhnya. Menghadap sang sahabat yang masih saja terfokus pada novel tebal bergenre romansa di tangannya.

"Ada apa?," tanyanya.

Lelaki manis bermata rubah di hadapannya tersenyum ceria sebelum melemparkan pertanyaan. Ditatapnya manik obsidian Mingyu yang seolah menenggelamkannya. Merasa sedikit gugup, yang bertubuh tinggi memalingkan wajahnya segera. Hingga sesaat kemudian Mingyu merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Rahangnya mengeras, tangannya juga mengepal di bawah meja. Sebisa mungkin lelaki itu memastikan pendengaran sedang baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Mencintai atau dicintai?"

Dan sampai sepuluh tahun berlalu, pertanyaan singkat itu tak pernah terjawab.

.

.

.

.

.

•••

 _this story is written for him who have faded away._

•••

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu berjalan tergesa melewati koridor sekolah yang ramai oleh murid-murid, mengingat bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Langkah panjangnya berjalan menuju satu arah, yaitu Ruang UKS. Bukan tanpa alasan lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu pergi kesana. Baru saja ia mendengar bahwa sahabat karibnya harus beristirahat di Ruang UKS karena cedera ringan yang dialami saat pelajaran olahraga tadi. Mendengar itu Mingyu jadi tidak konsentrasi selama pelajaran, dan beruntung bel istirahat segera berbunyi. Tanpa pikir panjang Mingyu melesat ke Ruang UKS untuk menemui sahabat tersayangnya.

"Wonwoo!" Mingyu berteriak keras memanggil nama sahabat yang kini terduduk di atas ranjang, menatap siswa-siswi yang tengah berlarian di lapangan atletik walaupun sudah waktunya beristirahat.

Seolah tak sadar dengan kedatangan Mingyu, lelaki bertubuh kurus itu tak juga mengalihkan pandangannya. Sampai saat tubuhnya tersentak karena sebuah telapak tangan menepuk bahunya tiba-tiba.

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan polosnya, mengabaikan wajah Mingyu yang terlihat seperti orang kesetanan.

"Bagian mana yang sakit?" Mingyu bertanya seraya memperhatikan kaki kanan Wonwoo -lebih tepatnya bagian ankle- yang diperban. Melihat itu Mingyu meringis, bertingkah seolah ia merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Itu terlihat sangat sakit."

"Tak apa. Choi-ssaem bilang aku hanya cedera ringan. Mungkin 2-3 minggu lagi akan sembuh," jawab Wonwoo santai, berbanding terbalik dengan Mingyu yang justru memekik keras.

"Apa? 2-3 minggu? Itu waktu yang lama, Won."

"Aku tak apa, Gyu. Jangan khawatir," ujar Wonwoo lembut, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya yang lebih panik darinya.

"Aku tak bisa tenang melihatmu seperti ini."

"Ish, kau ini berlebihan sekali. Sudahlah, kembalilah ke kelas, waktu istirahat sudah akan berakhir." Mingyu mendesah pelan, merasa dirinya tengah diusir secara halus. Namun ia tak mau mengganggu Wonwoo juga, jadilah ia memutuskan untuk kembali.

"Jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Dan setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mingyu pergi. Bayangannya hilang seiring dengan pintu UKS tertutup rapat, mengabaikan Wonwoo yang tengah tersenyum tipis sembari menatap anklenya yang tertutup perban.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai janjinya, Mingyu kembali menjemput Wonwoo di ruang UKS setelah seluruh kegiatan sekolah berakhir pada pukul lima sore. Perlahan, Mingyu membuka pintu UKS, berharap tidak mengusik Wonwoo yang mungkin saja terlelap karena sedari tadi tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Dan benar saja, lelaki kurus itu tengah tertidur pulas dengan memunggungi Mingyu -menghadap jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Wonwoo. Langkahnya cenderung berjinjit untuk meminimalisir suara yang ditimbulkan. Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sisi ranjang. Dari sini, Mingyu mampu melihat pemandangan indah kala Wonwoo terlelap. Mata rubah yang terpejam, bulu mata yang tak terlalu panjang, hidungan bangir, bibir tipis berwarna merah muda, juga nafas teratur yang menyapa pendengaran Mingyu itu seolah menjadi candu. Bahkan kilau mentari senja seolah menjadi nilai tambah kala sinarnya menyentuh permukaan wajah sahabatnya. Tak hentinya manik hitam kelam Mingyu menatap wajah damai Wonwoo. Tanpa sadar, sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk membelai wajah halus nan pucat itu. Akan tetapi, sebelum Mingyu benar-benar melakukannya, mata Wonwoo bergerak-gerak, menandakan bahwa sang empu akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Segera Mingyu menarik tangannya sebelum Wonwoo menyadarinya.

"A-ah, Mingyu? Kau sudah pulang rupanya. Maaf, aku ketiduran," ujar Wonwoo lirih dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur. Mingyu tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban.

Wonwoo membangkitkan tubuhnya. Duduk sebentar sembari mengumpulkan kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit. Tangan panjangnya meraih tas punggung yang terletak tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Perlahan Wonwoo menurunkan kakinya, membangkitkan diri sebelum menyadari bahwa ankle kanannya tengah cedara. Hampir saja tubuhnya menyentuh dinginnya lantai andai kata Mingyu tak menangkap tibuhnya dengan sigap.

 _Bodoh_ , rutuk Wonwoo dalam hati.

"Hati-hati. Apa kau lupa kalau kakimu sedang sakit?" Mingyu berujar sedikit menaikkan nadanya tanpa melepas pegangannya pada Wonwoo. Mendengar itu Wonwoo terkekeh geli, menyadari kecerobohannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita akan pulang?" Mingyu bertanya dalam keheningan. Sekilas Wonwoo tampak bingung, namun sedetik kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum cerah.

"Kau bisa memegangiku selama berjalan. E-eum, membopongku!" Wonwoo berseru setelah menjentikkan jarinya. Dahi Mingyu mengernyit, sedikit tak yakin dengan ide yang Wonwoo sarankan, tapi ia tetap mencobanya.

1 langkah.

.

.

2 langkah.

.

.

3 langkah.

.

.

Berhasil.

.

.

4 langkah.

.

.

5 langkah.

.

.

"Aww." Wonwoo berjengit, merasakan nyeri pada kaki kanannya. Mingyu jadi panik sendiri, terlebih setelah melihat Wonwoo meringis sembari memegangi ankle kanannya.

"Bagian mana yang sakit?," tanya Mingyu panik.

"Apakah sangat sakit?" Mingyu kembali bertanya namun tak mendapat jawaban karena Wonwok sibuk menahan sakitnya. Sungguh, Mingyu tak tega melihat Wonwoo kesakitan seperti ini. Tanpa babibu, lelaki berkulit tan itu berjongkok di depan Wonwoo, tak lupa sebelah tangannya masih bertautan dengan jemari Wonwoo -tak mau ambil resiko sahabatnya akan jatuh setelah ia melepaskan pegangan.

"Naiklah." Wonwoo menatap bingung punggung lebar di hadapannya.

"Aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumah."

Dan hari itu Wonwoo sampai di rumah dengan selamat setelah digendong Mingyu melewati jalanan panjang. Ia berterimakasih karenanya.

Seorang pria berusia duapuluhan hampir berkepala tiga itu terkekeh kecil. Di tangannya tampak sebuah buku harian dengan tulisan-tulisan yang entah apa isinya sehingga membuat sang empu terkekeh sendiri. Ia adalah Kim Mingyu. Pria yang kini duduk di bangku perkuliahan itu tengah terduduk sendiri di sebuah kafe. Menikmati segelas iced americano, sebuah cheese cake, juga sepotong kenangan yang terbesit setelah membaca buku hariannya semasa SMA.

Dalam potongan cerita itu, ia mengingat bagaimana kakinya yang terasa sakit setelah menggendong sahabatnya yang cedera ankle melewati jalanan sepanjang dua kilometer. Belum lagi saat itu ia harus menempuh perjalanan lagi selama tiapuluh menit karena rumahnya dengan rumah Wonwoo berbeda arah.

Entah mengapa perutnya terasa geli mengingat kisah sederhana itu. Mingyu mendesah kasar. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu semenjak kepindahan sahabatnya, entah mengapa ia mendadak rindu. Mengingat selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, ia belum berjumpa dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, Wonwoo?"

"Mingyu turunkan aku. Aku mau jalan sendiri." Wonwoo memukuli punggung Mingyu dengan kepalan tangannya. Berkali-kali lelaki kurus itu merengek pada sahabatnya, meminta Mingyu untuk menurunkannya karena ia mau berjalan sendiri. Namun nihil, Mingyu bahkan tak menghiraukan teriakan dan pukulannya. Ia justru terkekeh dan itu membuat Wonwoo sebal.

"Kakimu masih sakit. Jadi sampai kakimu benar-benar sembuh, aku akan terus menggendongmu."

Mutlak. Ucapan Mingyu adalah mutlak. Itu yang Wonwoo pahami dari Mingyu setelah bersahabat selama hampir empat tahun -semenjak sekolah menengah pertama. Itu berarti, rengekan Wonwoo sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah tak akan ada artinya karena Mingyu tidak menerima penolakan. Tak hanya pada hari itu, ucapan Mingyu masih berlaku untuk hari-hari selanjutnya, ya setidaknya sampai ankle Wonwoo sudah benar-benar pulih. Bisa dipastikan bahwa 2-3 minggu kedepan Mingyu harus menahan rasa sakit pada kakinya akibat menggendong Wonwoo saat berangkat maupun pulang. Mengeluh? Tidak. Mingyu bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah mengeluh hanya karena sedikit rasa lelah ataupun sakit, terlebih jika itu untuk Wonwoo.

"Jja, kita sudah sampai. Turunlah, nanti aku akan kembali saat istirahat makan siang," ujar Mingyu sembari menurunkan Wonwoo dari punggungnya. Bukan di depan gerbang sekolah ataupun di depan kelas, namun tepat di tempat duduk Wonwoo, Mingyu menurunkannya. Dan tentu saja hal itu langsung menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid di kelas Wonwoo. Banyak dari mereka yang memandang aneh ke arah mereka, ada yang menganggap hal itu berlebihan, ada juga yang merasa iri dengan perlakuan Mingyu terhadap Wonwoo yang begitu manis. Hingga tanpa mereka ketahui, perlahan tersebar desas-desus mengenai Mingyu yang menyimpan rasa terhadap sahabatnya sendiri, yaitu Wonwoo.

Waktu terus berjalan. Detik berganti detik, menit berganti menit. Jarum jam terus berputar berulang melewati angka yang sama. Setiap harinya Mingyu lewati dengan Wonwoo. Mulai dari berangkat, makan siang, sampai pulang pun mereka tetap bersama. Desas-desus yang semula hanya dibicarakan oleh teman sekelas Wonwoo kini mulai merambah hingga ke seluruh sekolah, termasuk Wonwoo yang memilih diam mendengar semua gosip yang belum diketahui kebenarannya itu. Tak sulit gosip atau kabar burung mengenai Mingyu untuk tersebar luas, mengingat lelaki tinggi berkulit tan itu tergolong siswa populer di sekolahnya. Selain karena ketampanannya, Mingyu merupakam tipikal orang ramah yang senang membuat teman. Tak ayal ia memiliki banyak kenalan hingga penggemar dari tingkat pertama sampai tingkat akhir SMA.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Mingyu, Wonwoo bukanlah seorang yang populer. Bukan karena ia memiliki paras yang buruk, namun ia bukanlah orang yang mudah bergaul seperti Mingyu. Ia adalah seorang yang pemalu. Tipikal orang yang tak akan berbicara sebelum diajak berbicara. Setidaknya itu penilaian orang-orang ataupun diri Wonwoo sendiri mengenai dirinya. Lain dari yang lain, di mata Mingyu, Wonwoo adalah seorang yang periang dan menggemaskan. Lelaki itu suka saat Wonwoo mulai berbicara panjang lebar mengenai banyak hal pada dirinya. Itulah sebabnya Mingyu merasa dirinya istimewa di mata Wonwoo. Alasannya adalah karena lelaki kurus dengan kulit pucat bernama Wonwoo itu selalu menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya ketika bersama Mingyu. Biar kuperjelas, hanya saat bersama Mingyu. Jadi, tidak salah bukan kalau Mingyu percaya diri?

Namun, sepercaya diri apapun lelaki tinggi itu, ia tak pernah berani berpikir bahwa sosok sahabat yang selalu menemaninya itu memiliki rasa yang sama seperti dirinya. Mingyu mungkin boleh berbangga karena Wonwoo selalu menunjukkan sisi yang berbeda di hadapannya, akan tetapi satu hal yang ia sadari, sahabat akan selalu seperti itu bukan? Hah, memang cinta di antara persahabatan bukanlah suatu hal yang baik. Dan karena alasan itu pula, Mingyu tak pernah mau untuk membahas cinta dengan Wonwoo. Jadi kesimpulannya, lelaki itu juga tak akan pernah mampu mengungapkan perasaan tersembunyinya pada sang sahabat. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko untuk menerima kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin akan terjadi apabila ia melakukannya -menyatakan lerasaannya pada Wonwoo. Tidak. Mingyu tak akan pernah siap.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Kini pekan telah berganti, kaki Wonwoo pun sudah mulai membaik. Mingyu yang sebelumnya selalu bertugas untuk menggendong yang lebih kurus kini tak perlu bersusah payah melakukannya. Mingyu memang bersyukur dirinya tak perlu bersusah payah lagi untuk menggendong Wonwoo, hanya saja kini lelaki jangkung itu tengah bimbang. Bimbang untuk alasan yang dirinya sendiri pun tak mengetahuinya.

"Gyu?" Sebuah suara menyadarkan Mingyu dari lamunannya.

Wonwoo menatap khawatir ke arah sahabatnya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kulihat kau melamun terus sejak tadi."

Mingyu menggeleng pelan kemudian mengulum senyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja," bohongnya.

Sebelah alis Wonwoo terangkat. "Benarkah?" Bukan Wonwoo namanya jika langsung percaya dengan ucapan Mingyu. Bersahabat lama dengan Mingyu membuat lelaki bermata rubah itu sedikit banyak paham akan kebiasaan Mingyu. Termasuk kebiasaan melamun Mingyu yang akan keluar setiap sang pelaku memiliki banyak pikiran daam otaknya.

"Kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya padaku," tawar Wonwoo yang mendapat gelengan keras dari Mingyu.

"Tak perlu, aku sungguh baik-baik saja, dan —ohh, bukankah itu novel romansa?," tanya Mingyu sambil menatap lurus ke arah novel tebal yang berada di genggaman Wonwoo.

Wonwok melirik sekilas kemudian tersenyum antusias. "Eum, benar." Ia mengangguk.

"Tak biasanya kau membaca kisah-kisah cinta seperti itu."

Wonwoo tersipu. "Hehe, sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan cinta."

Mata Mingyu membulat tak percaya. Sahabat polosnya kini sudah mulai tertarik dengan cinta. Kini dirinya mulai mengalihkan fokusnya dari Wonwoo karena sahabat karibnya itupun mulai terlarut pada bacaannya lagi. Mingyu mendesah pelan.

Waktu terus berlalu mereka habiskan dengan membaca. Bukan mereka, tapi hanya Wonwoo karena sedari tadi Mingyu hanya bolak-balik melirik ke luar jendela kemudian beralih pada Wonwoo. Begitu seterusnya sampai suara rendah nan lembut menyapa pendengaran Mingyu yang sempat hanyut dalam lamunan.

"Mingyu." Lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang disapa Mingyu itu memutar tubuhnya. Menghadap sang sahabat yang masih saja terfokus pada novel tebal bergenre romansa di tangannya.

"Ada apa?," tanyanya.

Lelaki manis bermata rubah di hadapannya tersenyum ceria sebelum melemparkan pertanyaan. Ditatapnya manik obsidian Mingyu yang seolah menenggelamkannya. Merasa sedikit gugup, yang bertubuh tinggi memalingkan wajahnya segera. Hingga sesaat kemudian Mingyu merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Rahangnya mengeras, tangannya juga mengepal di bawah meja. Sebisa mungkin lelaki itu memastikan pendengaran sedang baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Mencintai atau dicintai?"

Mingyu mematung. Mendadak bibirnya terasa kelu dan nafasmya tercekat. Pertanyaan yang seharusnya mudah dijawabnya mendadak jadi pertanyaan yang begitu menyulitkannya. Ditambah tatapan berbinar yang Wonwoo tujukan padanya saat ini semakin membuat gejolak dalam hatinya membuncah. Degub jantungnya berpacu cepat. Kepalannya semakin mengerat. Samar, Mingyu berusaha untuk menggerakkan bibir juga lidahnya. Akan tetapi usahanya menjadi sia-sia karena jawaban yang seharusnya ia ucapkan tersangkut di tenggorokkan dan tak mampu ia keluarkan.

 _Ting Tong_

Bel telah berbunyi. Seolah menjadi penolong, Mingyu membuang nafas lega. Senyum resahnya kini berganti dengan senyum cerah. Dan Mingyu tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan melarikan diri ini.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas sebelum Seongssaengnim datang!"

Keduanya meninggalkan ruangan sunyi itu seiring dengan tarikan Mingyu pada pergelangan Wonwoo mengerat. Menyisakan lembaran kertas terjilid yang belum terbaca tergeletak di atas meja, sebaris pertanyaan yang belum juga terjawab, juga perasaan yang dibiarkan terpendam dan pupus perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Perhatian semua! Ada yang ingin ssaem umumkan kepada kalian hari ini," ucap Choi-ssaem lembut namun tegas.

Hari ini seolah menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Mingyu. Pelajaran Fisika yang seharusnya sudah dimulai sejak satu jam yang lalu mendadak harus ditunda karena Choi-ssaem -guru Fisika yang juga merangkap sebagai wali kelas- akan menggunakan dua jam dari pertemuan hari ini untuk mengumumkan kepindahan Wonwoo.

"Mulai besok dan seterusnya, Wonwoo tak akan lagi bersekolah di tempat ini. Ia harus pindah ke luar kota bersama kedua orangtuanya. Jadi, manfaatkan hari ini untuk sebaik-baiknya sebelum Wonwoo pergi," lanjut pria paruh baya itu memperjelas semuanya.

Ya. Di hari dimana bunga sakura mekar untuk pertama kalinya, Jeon Wonwoo harus mengucapkan salam perpisahannya karena kepindahannya yang terbilang mendadak. Saat itu Mingyu menolak untuk percaya, namun melihat Wonwoo tengah berdiri di depan sana, di sisi Choi-ssaem dengan wajah tertunduk lesu telah menyadarkan Mingyu. Dirinya tak mampu mengelak lagi, walaupun sejujurnya dirinya ingin berteriak keras dan meminta Wonwoo untuk tinggal dan tak pergi kemanapun. Bagaimanapun juga, Mingyu tak pernah mengira akan hal ini. Ia tak siap dan tak akan mau siap untuk ditinggalkan Wonwoo sekalipun hanya untuk pindah ke luar kota. Karena Wonwoo sudah menjadi sebagian dari dirinya semenjak lelaki manis itu tercatat telah mencuri hati seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Mingyu."

Yang dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Wonwoo sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan kepala tertunduk. Kesepuluh jarinya bergerak tak beraturan seraya memainkan ujung hoodie biru muda yang dikenakannya -berbeda dari siswa-siswi ain yang mengenakan seragam sekolah. Rahang Mingyu mengeras mengamati sosok yang dikasihinya.

"Maafkan aku karena tak memberitahumu tentang kepindahanku, tapi aku harus pergi," ujar Wonwoo lirih tak berani menatap Mingyu.

Sial. Mingyu ingin mengumpat rasanya. Kalimat singkat itu terasa menusuk pendengarannya. Hatinya sakit. Hingga tanpa Mingyu sadari, Wonwoo telah meraih telapak tangan besarnya. Menggenggamnya erat memberikan rasa hangat juga kenyamannya pada Mingyu. Perlahan hatinya luluh. Sebisa mungkin lelaki berkulit tan itu menatap manik rubah sabg sahabat yang juga menatapnya penuh arti. Sampai hari itu berakhir diiringi kalimat-kalimat perpisahan yang ditujukan untuk Wonwoo.

"Sampai jumpa di masa depan, Mingyu. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Wonwoo-"

"— _lebih dari seorang sahabat._ "

Sampai kapanpun, empat kata terakhir yang terangkai indah itu tak akan pernah mampu Mingyu ungkapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu menyesap sedikit dari iced americano di hadapannya sebelum kemudian mengemasi beberapa barang lalu beranjak keluar dari cafe yang sempat disambanginya selama beberapa waktu. Kaki panjangnya melangkah lebar menuju sebuah taman yang berada tak jauh dari cafe tersebut.

Lelaki jangkung itu menarik nafas dalam seiring matanya terpejam. Angin musim semi meniup anak-anak rambutnya. Cuaca hari ini benar-benar bagus dan Mingyu menyukainya. Tak salah apabila ia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan keluar hari ini, mengingat liburan semesternya tak akan berlangsung lama. Di bawah pohon sakura tua yang mulai memekarkan bunganya itu Mingyu menyandarkan diri. Meletakkan backpack di sisinya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah amplop besar berwarna kecoklatan.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya. Seharusnya amplop itu sudah ia buka dua tahun lalu, saat pertama kali ia menerimanya. Mingyu sendiri heran mengapa ia tak langsung membuka amplop yang di pojok kanannya tertulis nama seseorang yang amat dikasihinya dan memilih untuk menyimpannya. Ia menatap lamat-lamat amplop yang masih tertutup rapat. Keraguan besar masih menyelimuti hatinya, namun Mingyu tak mau terlarut dalam semua itu. Bukankah seharusnya ia senang karena menerima kabar dari sang sahabat, sekalipun itu hanya sebuah sepucuk surat -misalnya? Lalu mengapa hati Mingyu berkata lain? Mengapa hatinya justru merasakan yang sebaliknya? Ketakutan akan kenyataan yang berbanding terbalik dari ekspektasi yang diimpikannya membuat Mingyu selalu ragu. Semakin ia ragu, semakin Mingyu merasa bersalah dan menyesal. Entah untuk apa ia menyesal, yang pasti, Mingyu hanya tak siap akan kenyataan yang bisa menemuinya kapan saja.

Dan kini, setelah bertahun-tahun mencoba bersembunyi, Mingyu memutuskan untuk mengambil satu langkah ke depan. Jemari panjangnya membuka pelekat yang menutup amplop berwarna coklat itu. Dibukanya kertas tipis itu perlahan, lalu menarik isinya pelan. Lagi-lagi ketakutan menghentikan gerakannya.

Tidak. Kali ini bukan berasal dari pikiran buruknya, melainkan sebuah suara rendah yang telah lama tak didengarnya.

"Mingyu?"

Mingyu menurunkan kembali amplop tadi. Semua niat yang telah terkumpul itu menguap begitu saja kala panggilan itu terdengar. Panggilan yang menyerukan namanya dengan pelan dan terbata. Mingyu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"W-won-woo?"

Suara itu bergetar pelan. Mingyu tak percaya dan menolak untuk percaya. Apakah penglihatannya masih waras? Apakah semua ini nyata? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Rentetan kalimat itu terus berotasi di dalam pikirannya.

"Ya, ini aku." Jemari kurus itu meraih sebelah tangan Mingyu. Membiarkan tangan besar itu membelai permukaan kulit wajahnya yang masih saja terasa lembut.

Mata Mingyu berubah sembab. Genangan air mata terkumpul di pelupuk membuat pandangannya mengabur sesaat. Segera Mingyu menjernihkan pandangannya dengan sebelah tangannya yang tak digunakan. Berkali-kali Mingyu menyeka air matanya. Pandangannya memang tak lagi buram, namun bukan pemandangan seperti ini yang ingin Mingyu lihat. Ia senang bisa bertemu Wonwoo lagi setelah sekian lama, namun bukan seperti ini.

Hatinya tercabik melihat kenyataan bahwa kini ada seorang lagi di hadapannya. Berdiri berdampingan bersama pujaan hati yang telah lama tak ditemuinya. Mingyu masih menolak salah satu kenyataan itu sampai ia tersadar tangan besarnya sudah tak lagi membelai Wonwoo karena sang empu telah menurunkannya. Mingyu tersenyum pahit, ia sadar sang pujaan hati kini tengah menjaga perasaan seseorang, dan orang itu bukanlah Mingyu, tapi seorang lelaki berbadan tegap di sisinya. Mingyu mulai paham.

"Kenalkan, Gyu, namanya Choi Seungcheol. Dia suamiku, —dan Cheol-ie, kenalkan Kim Mingyu, sahabat lamaku," tutur Wonwoo dengan senyum cerah yang begitu menyakiti hati itu.

"Salam kenal."

Mingyu tersenyum miris, dengan berat hati ia menerima uluran tangan suami dari sang pujaan hati. Hati Mingyu mencelos. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu Wonwoo di tempat dan waktu yang tak terduga seperti ini. Sudah cukup ia terkejut karena reuni dadakan mereka, ia tak perlu kejutan lagi. Mingyu tak mau menerimanya.

"Oh iya, Gyu, kenapa kau tidak datang ke acara pernikahan kami dulu? Aku khawatir denganmu asal kau tau. Kukira amplop berisi undangan yang sudah kukirim sejak delapan tahun lalu itu tidak sampai ke tanganmu." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibir.

Kau masih sama lucunya seperti dulu, Wonwoo.

"Amplop? Undangan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk yakin. Mata Mingyu membulat. Pikirannya kemudian melayang pada amplop coklat yang masih berada di atas pangkuannya.

Jadi, isi amplop ini undangan?

Mingyu makin tak mampu berkata-kata. Penyesalan seolah menyergapnya dari belakang. Angannya berujar maaf pada dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa pada perasaanya. Membiarkannya tumbuh semakin besar tanpa memberikannya tujuan dan alasan mengapa ia tetap membiarkannya tumbuh dan memenuhi hatinya. Jika saja Mingyu memiliki sedikit keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada sang sahabat, ia yakin semuanya tak akan berakhir memilukan seperti ini. Namun angan hanyalah angan. Semua telah terjadi, penyesalan tak akan mampu mengubah takdir.

"Wonie, kita harus segera pergi. Aku ada urusan mendadak."

Itu suara Seungcheol. Dirinya berkata setelah menerima panggilan dari sekretarisnya. Wonwoo mengangguk singkat, ia paham, begitupula Mingyu. Lelaki jangkung itu mengerti bahwa reuni singkat ini akan segera berakhir. Ia mengangkat sisi bibirnya. Senyumnya kali ini ditujukan pada Wonwoo yang tengah melontarkan beberapa kata maaf atas pertemuan mereka yang terpaksa harus selesai sampai di sini.

"Tak apa, Won. Pergilah," ujar Mingyu lembut. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun segera Wonwoo memutus pandangannya kala tangan besar Seungcheol menggenggamnya untuk menautkan kesepuluh jari mereka.

Wonwoo kembali menatap Mingyu. Ia membungkuk sopan sebelum berjalan menjauhi sahabat lamanya.

"Maaf, Mingyu. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi lain kali. Sampai jumpa."

Mingyu tersenyum lebar menampakkan kedua taring manisnya, menutupi segala perih yang menggerayangi tubuhnya. Matanya berkaca-laca menatap punggung sempit Wonwoo yang mulai buram dari pandangannya.

"Apa-apaan ini." Mingyu menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Entah sejak kapan lelehan bening itu turun dan membasahi kedua pipinya. Mingyu meraung dalam diam. Meneriakkan segala sumpah serapah juga kalimat penyesalan.

Matanya yang tergenang air mendapati keberadaan sebuah amplop coklat di pangkuannya.Sebelah tangannya meraih amplop coklat yang belum sempat dibukanya. Merematnya pelan lalu melemparkannya ke dalam tong sampah yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Kini Mingyu tak perlu lagi penasaran dengan isi amplop itu karena semuanya sudah jelas. Tentang apa isi dari amplop itu, keadaan Wonwoo saat ini, juga jawaban atas sifat pengecutnya selama ini. Harapan yang sempat ia hidupi pun sekarang ikut hancur bersama kepingan hatinya. Tak ada lagi kesempatan, yang ada hanyalah penyesalan akan masa lalu. Karena semua telah terjadi dan tak akan pernah berubah.

"Arrgh!"

Mingyu berteriak keras melampiaskan segala gemuruh emosi yang memenuhi hatinya. Ia remuk. Hatinya begitu sakit menerima kenyataan pahit yang tak sesuai dengan ekspektasi besarnya. Mingyu terlalu sibuk merasakan sakit dalam dirinya sendiri, tak menyadari bahwa seseorang pun ikut menangisi akhir dari perasaan mereka.

.

.

.

.

 _mencintai adalah sebuah kebaikan, dan lakukanlah kebaikan tanpa mengharapkan sebuah balasan._

.

.

 **End.**

a/n:

Sorry kalo ini engga ngefeel huhu(_)

Tbh, aku nulis ini setelah dengerin lagunya Lily-Love Alone.

Mau saranin buat baca ini sbil dengerin lagu itu, tapi sayangnya aku gatau artinya karena emang engga ada yang translate liriknya. Jadi aku saranin buat dengerin lagunya Younha-Wasted karena lagunya sangad enak didengar huhu, padahal aku gatau artinya, tp bisa baper(;ຶДຶ )

Okay guys, it's enough. Tq for reading, please leave any comments or advices, luv ya~

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Rin**_


End file.
